marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 6
Antagonists: * ** ** * ** ** Other Characters: * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Category:Demons/Appearances Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * * * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Starktech Hulkbuster Units * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = Decades ago, at the State University, Reed Richards is insisting Victor von Doom to let him take a look at his work, much to Victor's clear annoyance, which results in Doom belittling his colleague. Reed continues trying to get on Victor's good side, even as the arrival of Ben Grim to the lab causes more friction and insulting banter. Reed reveals he has heard Victor's work is meant to help him communicate to with his late mother, with her mention infuriating Victor. Reed tries to make clear his intention to help Victor, but Doom insists he's trying to sabotage and mock him. Doom finally snaps after Ben makes fun of the objective of his work, and angrily demands Richards to be gone. Today, Doom is flying above the ocean at high speed as Iron Man. At his lab, the Wizard is having a video call with M.O.D.O.K., trying to convince his partner about the danger posed by Doom. Wittman informs him about Victor targeting both Diablo and Mad Thinker, the latter now being in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Right as the Wizard begins to suggest a course of action, M.O.D.O.K. becomes silent, and abruptly acknowledges the Wizard's concerns. Wittman wonders if M.O.D.O.K. is being condescending, but is informed that Doom is right behind him. The Wizard turns his head to find Iron Man about to attack him, and both begin to fight. M.O.D.O.K. cuts off communications, letting the Wizard "get back to it." The fight is interrupted when the Wizard reveals he had simply been distracting Doom with his attacks. Victor is suddenly pulled upwards through the roof into the sky by two Anti-Gravity Discs which have been attached to his boots. Victor continues ascending, and finds the Wizard had protected his technology from basic sorcery. Iron Man then resorts to ejecting his boots, and plunges to the ground. The second before he can crash into the streets, Iron Man uses his palm repulsors to stop his fall. Meanwhile, Sharon Carter is informed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier about Doom's presence in Pittsburgh. The Wizard flies to the streets and calls out Doom. Iron Man tries to attack him from behind, but Wittman manages to deflect his blast. Suddenly, Iron Man finds himself floating above a giant metal structure as he glimpses the future. In reality, Doom is simply floating unresponsive in the middle of the fight. The Wizard takes advantage of Doom's state and sucker punches him with a blast that knocks Doom down and into a car's capote, and flies away. In an undisclosed location, Cynthia von Doom and the Maker are observing Victor's activity. Cynthia is worried that her son was distracted in battle, something not normal of him. Reed tries to play down her concern, suggesting Victor's recent endeavors simply altered him. Cynthia expresses her desire to go to him, but the Maker convinces her not to, reminding her to stick to their plan. Back in Pittsburgh, Iron Man finds himself at gunpoint from Sharon Carter, who is backed up by an army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. When she demands him to remove his armor, Victor demands to speak to Maria Hill. She informs him that she is no longer with the organization. Doom suggests Carter to change her way of proceeding, or else she could risk escalating the situation and causing unwanted damage to the city. With his armor back online, Doom swiftly flies away. Both Sharon and her Hulkbuster squadron try to shoot him down, with no success, as he suddenly disappears. In Chicago, Riri Williams is on her garage watching the news of somebody in an Iron Man armor being confronted by Sharon Carter. She suits up, and flies away in a hurry. | Solicit = • Doom comes face-to-face with two of his most mortal enemies. Faces he never thought he would ever see again. This is a big turning point issue for Infamous Iron Man. • His reputation is on the line. Can Victor keep on the redemptive path even in the face of total adversity? • Will he even want to? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}